Secrets from the Argo II
by jason5-evah
Summary: It was a dark day on the Argo II. Everyone had a secret that was secret from everyone else and their secrets. And no one knew of the other and their deep, dark secrets. Until now. The dark day when all must be revealed… and no one is safe. Dare to read on. (Includes the seven)
1. Percy: The lightning thief

PERCY

It was a dark day on the Argo II. Everyone had a secret that was secret from everyone else and their secrets. And no one knew of the other and their deep, dark secrets. Until now. The dark day when all must be revealed… and no one is safe. Dare to read on.

Percy Jackson ran to his cabin and plopped on his bed, exhausted from the day. He sighed heavily and reached his arms around his pillow, hugging it to his face. "ALDKJFSALDKF" He tried to say, but it didn't really work that way. You know what I mean. But then his hands hit something cold and hard. He grabbed the rectangular shape out from underneath his pillow.

"GASP!" Percy gasped with mock surprise. Yeah I don't know. He took out his secret prized possession…. The Lightning Thief DVD. He was so much hotter than Logan Lerman. He debated for a few minutes on whether or not to watch it. After all, anyone could burst through the doors at any second. Was that a risk he was willing to take?

Yup, he thought to himself. He put in the DVD and started watching it making remarks like, "I don't hold my breath under water, stupid. I can be under water longer than seven minutes!" or "Annabeth is blonde. And waayy prettier than you." Or "Grover isn't that funny."

Then Percy got an idea. Technically, he and Logan/Percy were the same, right? So Percy could say and do all the cool stuff Logan was saying and doing, but it would be TEN TIMES cooler. Because come on, Percy is way better.

Percy grabbed his pen from his pocket and held it out in front of him. The movie was playing the same scene. In unison, Percy and Logan said, "This is a pen."

Percy almost squealed like a fangirl because it sounded so cool.

Then, a second time. "This is a PEN!" They both yelled.

"What the heck are you DOING?!" Screeched a voice from behind. Percy whirled around only to be face to face with Annabeth.

"Oh! Hi Annabeth," Percy stumbled across the room and sat on top of his mini DVD player. "Did you see that? Because if you did, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Were you pretending to be Logan Lerman who was pretending to be you…?"

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Percy defended himself. "Uh, I'm Percy, so naturally I was being myself and Logan just has telepathy…?"

"Percy, that doesn't even make SENSE."

"Uhm, uh, well, what are YOU doing here?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was wide open."

"LIES!" Percy yelled. "I will not stand for this any longer. Leave. I must use the bathroom." He said, standing up, taking his mini DVD player with him.

"You're bringing that into the bathroom with you….?"

"LOOK, I DON'T JUDGE HOW YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Ah, I'll just leave you two alone…" She slowly backed away from the door and walked away.

Alone at last in the bathroom, Percy practiced his acting skills. He took out his pen from his pocket and looked at himself sternly in the mirror. "This… is a pen."

"THIS IS A FREAKING PEN! You can't do anything with this…" Percy said, imitating Logan.

"Percy," He began, this time in a deep Chiron voice. "This is a powerful weapon."

"NO IT ISN'T OLD MAN I'M CRAZY YOU'RE CRAZY I SHOULD BE ON MEDICATOIN1?!"

None of the others in the cabins slept that night. All they could hear was Percy and his bad acting.


	2. Jason & Wonderbread

JASON

In the Argo II Jason was walking into the dining Hall and saw Percy sitting there eating a sandwich. Jason sat down bored. Leo walked in all happy. He went to the cabinet and opened the door. He screamed. Percy and Jason leaped up pulling out their swords. "What?" Jason asked.

"We're out of wonder bread." Leo said sadly. Percy sat back in his chair and didn't say anything. Jason had a slight suspicion that he took the last of the wonder bread.

Wonder bread.

Jason really really hated those two words. A lot.

Leo waved the wrapper in Jason's face scaring him half to death. Jason had a flashback of his dream about the wrapper suffocating him. He dropped his sword. Leo wasn't paying attention. He yelled, "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU PEOPLE! WHERE DID THE WONDER BREAD GO!? I NEED IT!" Jason tripped out of fear of the wonder bread wrapper and got knocked out.

Percy looked over him holding his sandwich. "Weird."

"Oops. Don't tell Piper. She'll freak." Leo said.

Percy looked at Leo. "Um. About the wonder bread..." Percy ran out of the room shoving the last of sandwich in his mouth. Leo ran after him leaving an unconscious Jason.

In Jason's dream he woke up on a big piece of bread. It was wonder bread. Jason was scared out of his mind. He tried to run but he just sunk into the piece of bread. He saw a shadow and looked up. Another piece of bread was coming towards him. He was going to die because of bread.

That's when he woke up.

He saw Piper hovering over him, a worried look on her face. She brightened when she saw his eyes open. "Jason! You're awake! You need to stop getting knocked out so often."

"Yeah…" Jason said, rubbing the back of his head. Piper lent him a hand and helped him sit back in a chair at the dining table.

"Glad you're awake. I made you some food." Piper grabbed a plate off of the far off counter and briskly slid it in front of Jason.

"Thanks, Pipes," He smiled up at her. Then he looked down to eat the delicious meal that Piper had made for him and-

"GAHHH!" Jason screamed, jumping up and knocking his chair backwards. "AAHH OH MY GODS OHH AHHH!" Jason had his back against the wall of the room now, a terrified expression plastered on his face. He was staring wide-eyed at the pieces of toast on the table.

"What is it?!" Piper asked.

"IS THAT… IS…"

"It's toast. I thought you liked toast. Are you allergic?"

"WONDERBREAD?! I THOUGHT WE WERE OUT…" Jason looked on the verge of tears. He looked terrified.

"Yeah, Leo said we were, but I checked and we weren't-"

"HOW ARE WE NOT OUT OF WONDERBREAD?! I CHECKED!" Leo burst into the room.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well obviously, you didn't check enough. It was in the cabinet."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE BURN THAT WONDERBREAD?!" Jason screeched. They ignored him.

"Which cabinet?! Was it in the cabinet with the words "BREAD" on it?" Leo asked.

"No, it was in the vegetable cabinet-"

"AHA!" Leo shouted. "SEE?! It's not my fault! Wonderbread goes into the BREAD cabinet, not the vegetable cabinet! JEEZ! I put names on the cabinets so that you can remember where to put things!" Leo threw his hands up.

"Well, we're all dyslexic here! You expect us to read cabinets?!" Piper countered.

"Uh…"

"Wonderbread…" Jason whimpered, still staring at the abomination of bread on the table. He sank lower on the wall, until he was sitting in the corner.

Leo and Piper finally realized what was going on.

"Jason? You okay?" Piper asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Jason shouted. He took off running out of the room, down the hall, and finally into his bedroom.

"What?" Piper asked confused, after he left.

Leo shrugged. "I don't even know. Pass the wonderbread, please. I want a sandwich."

She rolled her eyes. "Leo! Be a little considerate!"

"Not my fault he's having a nervous breakdown. I bet it's because we're on a ship and Neptune could drown him at any time."

The realization hit Piper... Maybe that's why he's acting weird. She walked out of the dining hall and knocked on Jason's door. He said, "GO AWAY."

"Fine, I may not know what the heck is going on with you but you're going to have to face your problem sooner or later." She walked off. She thought later that she could've charmspeaked him back to normal. Oh well.

Jason remembered what Piper said. Hmm... he thought. I have to face my problem. He got an idea. He walked into the dining Hall where Leo was making another sandwich. Jason grabbed the wonder bread and headed towards the deck. Leo yelled, "UM... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WONDERBREAD!?" He followed him to the deck.

Jason put the bread on the ground and said to himself. "Okay, face your problem." Two seconds later lightning came from the sky and shot the wonder bread turning it into ashes. He felt so relieved. Leo and Percy stood there in shock.

"MY WONDER BREAD!" Leo screeched.

"I was going to make more sandwiches..." Percy said.

"Er, sorry guys. You'll have to stick with the other boring bread now." Jason shrugged. He walked back down, below deck. He had the power to destroy wonder bread. He was just that awesome. Wonde rbread would have to think twice next time it decided to cause an irrational fear in his mind.


	3. Piper's Romance novel

PIPER

"So to start with our daily meetings, I would like to say nothing of interest has come up." Leo said. "No monsters… no fights... no quests. If anything it is the most boring day on the Argo II which is weird because having people like Jason and Percy on bored you would think EVERYONE would try to attack them. Oh well."

Jason and Percy exchanged glances. "Um, Leo. You should be careful what you say." Percy said.

"ANYWAYS, I did find something left out. I'm not sure who it belongs to but they should claim it now before I read more of it." Leo held up a book.

"LEO!" Piper yelled trying to snatch the book. "YOU READ SOME OF IT?" Piper was so mad. "I'm going to throw you off this ship, Valdez!"

Leo shrugged. "MAY THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU ALL. Keep you're things in your room."

Jason raised his hand a bit timidly, asking permission to comment. "Uh, what exactly is that?"

"Mine." "A romance novel." Both Leo and Piper spoke at the same time, their words jumbled together.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together. "You write… romance novels?"

Piper let out an exasperated sigh. "No."

Leo spoke up. "Well if that wasn't a romance novel, it was pretty good! I really liked that character… what was his name? Pedro? Man he was cool! I mean, he was a bit annoying at times, but AWESOME!"

Piper bit back a laugh. That wasn't a romance novel. Well it was and wasn't. She wrote it about the things that happened in her life, changing the names of the characters, only because there weren't any good romance novels out there. Like Twilight? Seriously? Piper hated that book. How dare they? Romance between demigods, like her and Jason, was MUCH more interesting.

"Ah… yeah, I'll just be taking that now-" Piper said, trying to steal the book from Leo's hands.

He held it away from her. "Can't I at least finish reading it?! It's really good!"

"No. Give it back, now please."

"Wait, this isn't like your secret DIARY, is it?!" Leo smiled.

Piper tried not to turn red. "NO! GIVE IT BACK VALDEZ OR ILL KILL YOU," She said, lacing charmspeak in her voice.

Leo's face turned slack as he handed over the book. When the book was safely back in Pipers grasp, he mumbled, "Stupid charmspeak…." She stuck out her tongue.

"I'm going to get you back, Valdez. You better sleep lightly." She glared. Suddenly everyone knew they should never ever mess with Piper or her stuff.

That night Piper snuck out to see Jason. Leo had expected this so he made sure once she left he could get in and read more of her romance novel. He was addicted. He knew that she would hide it somewhere no one would look. He looked around. AH HA! He went to her closet and started throwing stuff out looking for her diary/romance novel thing. He found a pink box. Pink? He opened it up. YES! He found it along with gossip magazines. So this is what she does when she wants to be alone, he thought.

Curious, he picked out one of the gossip magazines and flipped to a random page. Inside were a bunch of pictures of celebrity men and women, all looking stupid and flawless. But Leo looked closer and noticed something…. Next to the pictures were scribbled words. "Not as pretty, nope, not as hot as my boyfriend, ew, not pretty, im prettier, Jason is hot…" and even more. What? Did Piper actually READ these things and compare her and Jason to the celebrities? HA! What a find! In all honesty, it creeped out Leo more. Enough stalling, he thought. He needed to finish the latest chapter before Piper came back.

He gently picked up the book and flipped to the last chapter he had just left off of. He began reading until he noticed a new chapter in the end of the book. It wasn't there this morning, so Leo could only assume Piper had just written it after the meeting. Leo grinned. He loved this story.

But as he read, he noticed something familiar in the pages… there was a meeting happening, almost exactly the same as the one from that morning. No…. Leo just shrugged it off as coincidence. Alone in the back of her closet, he spent his time reading the novel.

Suddenly, the light in the room flicked on. "I just need my jacket," Came Pipers calm voice. Leo's heart leapt in his chest. How much time had he spent in here?! But it was all too late for him to escape. He silently hoped she wouldn't come into the closet.

Piper inhaled a sharp breath. "MY ROOM!" She gasped. Clothes were thrown everywhere. All her things were out of place. It looked as if a tornado had swept through her room. Furious, Piper stalked towards the closet and opened the door. Piper glowered angrily at the little gremlin in her closet. "VALDEZ!" She yelled. She yanked him by the shirt collar.

"Ah! Ow! Watch it!" Leo grumbled as he was thrown into the center of the room.

Piper's eyes were ablaze. "You want me to watch it?! I can't believe you came into my room just to read my book!" She yanked the book from Leo's hands.

"But it soooo good!" Leo said. "You have a gift!"

"Ah, is something wrong?" Jason asked, appearing at the door. Suddenly realization dawned on him as he took in the scene. "OH, man, what-"

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, COWBOY!" Coach Hedge pushed Jason out of the way. He fell down the hall.

"YOU THREE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! VALDEZ! MCCLEAN! GRACE! NO BOYS IN THE GIRLS CABINS!" He bellowed.

He grabbed Leo and Piper by the ears and hauled them up on deck. He came back down for Jason who was trying to make an escape and also dragged him up deck by the ear.

"ALL OF YOU!" He screamed. He handed them toothbrushes. "SINCE YOU ALL DON'T SEEM TO VALUE SLEEP, YOU WILL NOT GET ANY! YOU WILL SPEND ALL NIGHT UP HERE SCRUBBING THE DECK WITH THESE TOOTHBRUSHES!"

"But it wasn't my fa-" Piper began.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. WHEN I COME BACK UP TOMORROW I WANT TO SEE THIS DECK SPARKLING! NOW DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, SOLDIERS! SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB!"

All three of them began to scrub the deck furiously.

Jason said, "I didn't ask for this. I like sleep."

"Leo, I'm going to kill you. Do you not understand personal space?!" Piper threw he toothbrush at his head.

"Ow!" Leo complained. "It was so good though… But the character Mason seemed so boring."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HE IS A WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING!"

Jason looked up, "Um.. what about me?!" Piper ignored him.

The good news was that Leo stayed quiet the rest of the night.

That morning Percy and Annabeth walked on the deck. Leo yelled, I JUST CLEANED THAT, GUYS!"

Percy asked, "Why are you guys scrubbing the deck with toothbrushes?"

"Because Leo is stupid and needs to learn not to go into my room." Piper muttered.

"Sleeepp." Jason moaned.

Coach Hedge walked on the deck. "Good job guys. Maybe next time you'll learn to stay in your rooms! You guys can go do whatever now."

Jason immediately passed out on the deck. Leo made a run to continue his search for Piper's diary. Piper laughed.

Annabeth asked, "Why aren't you stopping him?"

Piper said, "Because I placed a fake diary. He's going to get so bored of it that he will lose interest. I hid my actually diary somewhere else."

"Smart." Annabeth said.

Leo walked upstairs. "THIS SUCKS." He threw the diary down and walked away.

After that no one bothered Piper or found out anymore of her secrets. Yet.


End file.
